


I don't have any problem with Connor kissing guys if it's me he's kissing

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a sassy open gay man, Gavin thinking he's being homophobic to Connor, Gavin's just really gay and doesn't know it, Human! Connor, M/M, Mostly just Convin with Gavin discovering he loves Connor, Other ships are briefly mentioned really, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: Based on the reddit story of a man thinking he's homophobic finding out through the help of his sister and reddit that he's actually very very gay for his roommate.Or also:Gavin, the straightest man to have ever straight realizing he may not be quite so straight after all when he tries to figure out why he's acting so rude to his roommate and the men he brings home.





	I don't have any problem with Connor kissing guys if it's me he's kissing

Gavin knew a lot of things. He knew he was good looking. He knew Connor was gay. He knew he was alright with gay people. And most importantly, he knew he was straight. So what didn't make sense was the feeling of disgust that erupted in his stomach and throat as he walked in on Connor making out with some man on the couch. He was tall with dark skin and heterochromatic eyes, and the first thing that left his lips was a loud, "What the phck?!" Connor jolted away, cheeks a dark red as he looked at Gavin with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gavin. I wasn't aware you were going to be home so soon. I thought you would be home at four." Gavin's eye twitched in annoyance.

"It is phckin' four you dipshit. Just.. finish up or whatever, we've gotta go meet my brother for dinner." And then Gavin was hurrying off to his room. He was embarrassed just as much as Connor was, waiting until his roommate knocked on his door. It happened more often than Gavin would like to admit. The next time he'd seen him with another guy, man named Rupert, was when they were kissing in the kitchen. He'd scurried off just as quickly as he did the first time. The third time he'd been a bit snappy as Simon ran out without his shirt on, more embarrassed than Connor or Gavin. Their friendship seemed to be taking a hit, especially since Gavin's disgust seemed to grow more and more obvious. They barely even talked, save for anything work-related, but even that would be kept brief. The fourth time it happened, everything seemed to finally boil over. The man named Daniel had been in the process of leaving. Gavin said something rather rude despite the blonde man's polite attitude. Once he was gone, Connor was frowning in great disapproval.

"Gavin, why are you being such an asshole? You've done this every time I've had a guy over!" Gavin couldn't find the words to respond, but Connor was already popping off with another question.

"Do you have a problem with me sleeping with guys?"

"No! No... Of course, I don't." Though his answer only seemed to anger Connor more. 

"You shouldn't even complain since you used to be all affectionate with your fuck buddy all the time. At least I made an effort to keep it hidden!" Gavin deflated a little. He hadn't messed around with Stacy in months, having broken off their fuck buddy relationship a while ago. They were still friends at least.

"Yeah, you're right... Look, I'm sorry Con... Just had a rough day is all... Look, I don't care who you sleep with, I normally never do, but today was just a lot." Connor grew more upset before finally marching to the door. He yanked his jacket off the coat rack, putting it on aggressively.

"I'm going to my friend's place." Gavin could only manage a defeated, 'Okay' as Connor turned the knob. He then gave one last look at Gavin, hurt evident in those brown doe eyes of his.

"And you'll be okay if I sleep with him as long as I do it at his place and not ours, right?" Those feelings of disgust turned into knots in his stomach as he stared Connor down.

"Look, it's none of my business what you do at someone else's place, okay Con?" Connor just gave a little nod before leaving, and that just made Gavin feel even worse. The night dragged on, and Gavin was almost hurt when he realized Connor wasn't coming to hang out with Chris and Tina like they'd all planned to do. He never blew him off like this. He'd always send some apology text with a stupid dog meme, but now it was silence on his end. Gavin wanted to send texts, but he knew it'd only drive Connor away even more. For fuck's sake, he'd just sat there and made him feel like he was judging Connor for sleeping with guys. Tina suggested sharing his thoughts with Reddit, maybe they could help with these strange feelings. And so, with nothing better to do, he typed his story.

'How do I deal with this? I've never been homophobic but I've suddenly developed some kind of homophobia where just the idea of my roommate's sex life makes me uncomfortable. And I don't react like this to other gay people either, it's just Con. I don't know if this means I'm only okay with gay people as long as I'm not living with them or what. Does anyone else have experience with this? I want to get over myself and stop whatever this is, but if I can't then I'm going to have to leave since the last thing I want to do is hurt Con, and if I stay here and keep automatically judging him for his lifestyle that's what's going to happen.

'tl;dr Roommate is gay. I am not but I thought I was okay with him being gay until I realized I feel crappy when I see him with other guys and it's started to affect our friendship. How to deal with this/stop being such a dick?' Gavin kept refreshing the page, waiting for some sort of answer or reply to his problems. And eventually, there were responses. Claims that perhaps it wasn't disgust that he felt, that it was jealous that was making him act like such a dick to Connor. But, what was he jealous of? Well, that part became clear when he shared the post with Tina, not sure what else to do. Tina gave him a big grin as she read through the post and the comments of people attempting to help.

"Oh my fucking god, you have a crush." Gavin went bug-eyed at her.

"What???" Tina's grin grew even wider.

"You wanna be with Connor. You're jealous because you're not the one kissing Connor." Tina seemed over the moon at the fact, and it left Gavin's head swimming. Was he really so oblivious to his own sexuality? He'd always been into girls, but he guessed there were times when he'd find himself staring at some hot guy at the store, or watch a runner go by for a second longer than appropriate and... Fuck, he was gay. Or at least bisexual. This realization was enough for him to be brave, texting Connor after Tina had left. He asked him to meet him at a cafe, which was responded with a thumbs up emoji. Fuck, could Gavin even do this?

He had no time to really debate, getting ready for the sudden prompting to go to a cafe (was this a date?) and actually took the time to make an effort on his appearance. He took a quick shower and wore a nice button up he rarely wore. Though he didn't leave without his trademark jacket. He took the walking route from the cafe, not wanting to bother getting his motorcycle or car, and just wanting the cold to sober him up a bit. His heart raced at the thought of seeing Connor. How was he gonna survive if just thinking about him made him this nervous?

Gavin was almost thankful when he didn't see Connor immediately, ordering a coffee for himself and one of Gavin's favorite treats from the place. It was thirty minutes later when Connor showed up, and Gavin gave a small smile before waving him over. Connor looked tired.

"Hey... Sorry for calling you here so suddenly, but... I... I wanna talk about us." Connor tensed a little, seeming to expect that Gavin was about to kick him out.

"So... I'm not as straight as I thought I was... And I might be just uh... Just a little jealous of... All those men you keep bringing home-" Connor's expression turned into one of shock, and then to a big dorky grin that made those pretty brown eyes crinkle in the most delightful manner.

"Holy shit, I'm-- I've been trying to flirt with you because it was obvious you weren't totally straight, but you refused to see otherwise-- I-- Shit, I can't believe I actually made you jealous-" Connor looked absolutely giddy, face flushed a soft red as he grinned at Gavin.

"Wait, you-- You were trying to make me jealous?" Gavin asked in disbelief. Connor nodded, and Gavin couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

"God... We're both phckin' disasters..." Connor grinned wider, suddenly hugging Gavin. Gavin hesitated, but he soon returned the hug, heart fluttering as he felt this was right to have Connor in his arms. And so, the rest of the afternoon was spent with Gavin gaining Connor as his boyfriend. The subreddit was updated with his proud message of finally having Connor as his, detailing their first proper date and how they had kissed for the first time. Connor was nice to kiss as he didn't make it awkward or point out that Gavin was kissing his first man, rather, treating it like it was the most casual thing and lead it through it like it was his first time. He even dared to snap a picture of them together, cuddled close with Gavin's therapy cat curled up on them while Connor's laughing face bashfully tried to obscure his face from the photo as Gavin grinned wide. Gavin was pleased he'd gone to Reddit and his friend Tina to figure out his weird feelings towards Connor because he learned much more about himself and got himself the best boyfriend he could ask for in return.


End file.
